


Willing Bait

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Masochism, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: Short version: Baekhyun is a soft, tender-fleshed, human masochist with a healing ability and Chanyeol is a rough-skinned, shark-humanoid with a lot of pointy parts and sharp edges.





	Willing Bait

**Author's Note:**

> ya know... i wrote this back during my tumblr days... so a while ago... i'm sorry in advance lol BUT fair warning: this is a big wip and not complete whatsoever, but my peeps on twitter wanted the drafts so i thought i'd share!
> 
> Note: An "Amalgamartian" (I pronounce it like Ah-MAL-Gah-Martian) is the name of the humanoid-hybrid species that make up a major part of this word. The word itself is a combination of amalgamation and martian.

_Pain was all he could think about as all the oxygen was flushed out of his lungs and as the shark’s teeth sank deeper into his leg._

Ecstasy kicked in next, and he moaned. His leg throbbed and each wave sent shivers throughout his spine, causing him to curl in delight.

His lungs burned and his heart fluttered, and with the increase in pressure of the shark’s teeth in his leg, he moaned again. The shark’s teeth were centimeters apart from meeting through his leg.

_If only if it would bite me--_

_“_ Harder”, he said, or at least tried to with a mouth full of water. A burst of bubbles carried his plea to the surface. Nearly seconds later, his vision began to blur. He could barely see the surface anymore, only the shrinking, white ball of light he assumed was the sun. As he sunk deeper in the murky mixture of red, black, and blue water, he slipped out of consciousness...

…

…

…

Fuck, Baekhyun felt like throwing up.

He emptied his lungs of the salty sea water onto the beach. Breathing air again made his lungs hurt, but it also made his skin tingle.

“Yo, dude, are you okay?!”

A rough, scaly hand slapped his back, and he threw up some more. With his skin so sensitive, instead of crying out in pain, he arched into the scaly hand’s touch, whimpering slightly. He suppressed the urge to beg for another hit.

_Who did I just moan in front of?_

Chuckling a little and with a faint rose blush coloring his cheeks, he turned to the stranger.

“Oh! You’re that cute Amalgamartian!”

Baekhyun analysed the guy quickly.

_Navy-blue, rough-scaled skin made up the dorsal side of his humanoid body while his ventral surface was a pale-creamy color. Sharp eyes and a set of sharp, shark-like, red-stained teeth rested on the Amalgamartian’s diamond-shaped head. His hair seemed to be sharp to the touch—needle-like in nature—and mimicked a mohawk. The only non-sharp thing about him was his slightly pointed nose._

_Conclusion: He was a Selachimorpha-Amalgamartian. Aka a shark-boy._

Shark-boy tripped on his own webbed feet trying to back away. Pointing at Baekhyun, he shouted, “Y-y-you just m-moaned when I, when I hit your b-b-back just now, d-d-didn’t you?”

Even from a distance, Baekhyun could tell that his fingers were sharp, too. Oh, just imagining all the marks Shark-boy could leave on his body with the slightest drag of his fingers had Baekhyun all worked up; he could definitely have some fun with this guy.

Baekhyun batted his eyelashes and pouted. “Would you do it again if I said yes?”

“H-hell no! You m-moaned when I, when I bit your leg in the water, t-too!”

Baekhyun spared a glance downward. His leg had already healed (and was perfectly ready to be chewed on again), but that observation seemingly went unnoticed by Shark-boy. He seemed flustered, actually, a bit confused, a little bit more disgusted, but overall, mostly shocked.

Baekhyun chuckled. That was pretty much the normal reaction to him and his… ways.

“Yeah, so what?” Baekhyun let the sand run through his boring human fingers. “I like a little pain in my life, big whoop! Who doesn't?”

Shark-boy’s colorless, eyes widened, reminding Baekhyun of that shrinking, white ball of light. “T-that is not normal nor okay!”

“You were the one trying to bite off my leg,” Baekhyun countered.

“But t-that’s literally what I, what I do! I’m freaking part-shark!”

Baekhyun wiggled his brows. “Yeah, you _are_ a freak.”

“I-I didn’t say that I, that I was a freak! I s-said-”

“No, no, I get it, Shark-boy. You’ve made everything crystal clear.”

Baekhyun stood up, dusting the sand off of his red swim trunks (they were white before).

“I understand now.”

Shark-boy relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head. “W-wait… Y-you do?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun treaded slowly across the sand, Shark-boy felt his muscles tensing again. His eyes narrowed in on the strange human, suspicious of his intentions.

The human _looked_ normal; his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose were all in the right human-y place. So, why didn’t he _act_ normal? The human, with both his legs in tact (Shark-boy had just noticed the major absence of blood and gaping teeth-marks on the human’s skinny legs), stopped just inches before him. At their close proximity, he was about a human-head’s length taller, and for that, he was thankful.

“I’ve just realized…” Baekhyun eyed Shark-boy’s muscled physique.

Shark-boy gulped.

“You’re, like, totally a virgin, aren’t you?”

Shark-boy’s reflexes were quick and had Baekhyun doubling over in pain.

“Goddamn, you pack a mean punch.”

Shark-boy raised his fist to deliver another blow but froze when he saw Baekhyun peeking up at him with a hopeful grin. Shark-boy’s face twisted in fear.

“Y-y-you’re a f-freak, y-y-you know that?!”

Shark-boy took one last look at the masochistic monstrosity that was Baekhyun before he sprinted down the beach and dived into the water. He disappeared in the wake of the waves.

Baekhyun’s laughter filled the empty beach, but he stopped himself when he realized--

“I’m alone again.”

It was the worst kind of pain he could ever experience. He didn’t like it.

X~X~X~X~X

“H-he was a freak of nature, I tell you. A _freak!_ ”

“Yeah, sounds like it!”

“Ugh, I know, right?! And h-he was-”

“-The perfect gift for me!”

“Exactly! Wait, what?”

Shark-boy- his name was Chanyeol- stared at his friend with a mix of disgust and bafflement.

Chanyeol had been pacing for the last hour and a half while he ranted to his seemingly attentive friend about how he was _molested_ on the beach by that deranged human, but hearing his friend’s interest in meeting his worst nightmare had made him regret opening up in the first place. He should’ve realized this sooner, but Jongdae was probably the last person he should’ve chose to vent to.

Jongdae, a Jellyfish-Amalgamartian, was the sole definition of a freak of nature, so it wasn’t a surprise he was feeling a spiritual connection with the human teething toy. Jellyfish in general lack bones so Chanyeol often questioned how their Amalgamartian species came into existence. The funny thing was, they didn’t seem to know their origins, either, as each one would tell you some crazy myth about how they came to be and then laugh in your face right after. They were a very strange, eccentric group of people like that and yet, one of them was Chanyeol’s best friend. What did that say about him?

“You should introduce me to him,” Jongdae said.

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose. “But h-he’s a human. A human guy at that.”

Jongdae shrugged. “So? You think I can be choosy with the way that I am. This is a sign from Poseidon. I think you met my soulmate.”

“Um…”

“Just think about it,” Jongdae said, poking his squishy chin with an elongated orange finger and wrapping a finger in his hair. “I’m always accidently stinging people with these _tentacles_ . I can’t keep a girlfriend down here because I sting them all! The only reason _we’re_ friends is because you have thick ass skin so you don’t feel anything. Why else would I hang out with a shark of all creatures?”

“Hey, sharks are cool.”

Jongdae blinked. Chanyeol gives it to him.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Anyway,” Jongdae continued, breaking out into a mischievous grin, “I’m saying, I could date him without an issue since he apparently likes pain anyway! Isn’t that like fate or something?” Jongdae’s reddish-brown tentacles bobbled and swayed back and forth from the reddish-brown bell making up his head to which they were attached all due to his uncontrollable laughter. The space around them lit up too--even his bell flickered with each chuckle.

Chanyeol was glad his skin was thick because that meant Jongdae’s tentacles didn’t phase him when he punched straight through them, delivering a blow to Jongdae’s gut. The blow sent Jongdae bouncing back to and off of the smooth marble walls of Chanyeol’s room and landing on top of his waterbed.

“Yeol, don’t go!” Jongdae groaned out loudly in mock pain (because they both knew blunt force couldn’t affect him).

Chanyeol slammed his coral door behind him.

He stormed down the halls of his family palace, stumped down the grand staircase, threw open the grand doors and slammed right into his father.

His father was in the middle of a conversation with a servant, back turned to Chanyeol, but only notices him when the servant- a small Sea Horse-Amalgamartian- jumped back and squealed.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing out here?”

His father, was almost identical in appearance, except that his body held about a thousand more pounds than him and ninety percent of it was muscle. Chanyeol felt small looking up at the man, especially after realizing he could never see the sun standing behind him.

“O-oh, hey, Dad. H-how are you?”

“How am I?” his dad repeated, cynically. “Why haven’t you gotten dressed yet? How hardheaded can you be, Chanyeol? I didn’t know I raised a Hammerhead.”

When Chanyeol didn’t catch the silent cue to leave, his dad raised his large, razor-sharp hand.

“Go!” he growled, baring his large teeth. Chanyeol bowed quickly before scrambling back up the grand staircase and up the halls of his family palace to his room.

Only when he was gone did his father do a double-take of where his son was just standing. He sniffed the air with his long nose.

“Is that… blood I smell?”

Jongdae was sprawled out on his bed, snoring away, the bell of his head pulsing which each breath. Chanyeol noticed it then—Jongdae’s fancied apparel. He was dressed up in a white, long-sleeved frill shirt, and tye-dye designed slacks aka the official dress of his family. He looked over to his dresser and saw his own garments laid out for him. He sighed.

“That dinner with the Pura Raza is today, isn’t it?” Chanyeol wondered aloud. Jongdae humed in his sleep conspicuously. Of course, it was.

Socializing with the Pura Raza was the last thing he wanted to deal with, especially after the day he had been having. He could understand how all Jellyfish could be strange, carefree creatures, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand how every member of a species could be annoying, uptight and condescending. And all over the fact that their blood was somehow _more pure_ , whatever that meant anyway. If having purer blood made him more snobbish, he was perfectly fine with having dank fishwater run through his veins.

Speaking of blood… was… was that the sweet aftertaste that he couldn’t get out of his mouth? Chanyeol ran his tongue over his teeth, shivering after swiping over a large speck that had gotten stuck in between. He nearly moaned but stopped himself, eyes shooting open. He hadn’t even realized they were closed.

“Shit,” he whispered.

 _That wasn’t the blood of a human_.

Chanyeol knew humans’ blood was not that sweet. In fact, he knew their blood was tart and bitter more times than not. He knew from his studies that only newborn human children had sweet blood and even then, it only lasted for so long before them aging spoiled it. He knew that human blood wasn’t supposed to taste like this, wasn’t supposed to make him crave _more_. So what the hell did he exactly bite into?

Chanyeol, hesitantly, spared a glance at Jongdae, as if his sleeping friend could have possibly been listening in on his thoughts. He traded another pacing session in his room for some fresh air instead, stepping out onto his balcony and leaning against the railing decorated with dime-sized pearls.

He thought back to how his day had started, how he had woken up to everyone— the servants and his father— who had been in a _mood_ and treated him like he was the furthest thing from their number one priority, which of course made more sense now given today’s apparent dinner thingy, but that was besides the point. Everyone’s grumpiness and snappish nature had him feeling like his presence wasn’t needed; his time would be better off spent elsewhere, he had figured, but he had never imagined that he would end up on the Surface World.

It wasn’t his brightest idea—to leave his protected city and venture up to the Surface World, especially since Azul Mundi was a third level subwater settlement—but he managed to somehow sneak out and back in without so much as a suspicion towards his absence and whereabouts. Looking back, he realized how stupid and dangerous it could have been. He could’ve been attacked by a rogue Amalgamartian or worse, caught by his father. Either scenario would have most likely resulted in his death since he wasn’t much of a fighter, but then again, that didn’t mean he didn’t have his moments.

Ironically, he had inherited his father’s strength and when paired with the blind rage state he had no doubt gotten from his mother, bless her heart, he was a beast to be reckoned with. That inner beast was the reason he had left the city in first place. He had a taste for blood— _human blood_ , for the record—and a need to feel the life drain out of an innocent victim as his jagged teeth severed through their flesh with the simplest of ease. It was definitely immature, irresponsible, and a tiny bit of irrational thinking on his part but like he said, it wasn’t his brightest idea. Hindsight was always 20/20.

Nevertheless, he had swam up to the first level of subwater and before he knew it, he had quickly spotted a human figure floating leisurely in the sea. He didn’t sense any other human life, and excitement over actually finding a treat in that moment bubbled over, drowning out any remaining sensibility.

The strike was supposed to be quick and merciless. Bite, drag down, bite harder. Simple. That much Chanyeol could handle. What he couldn’t handle, however, was his prey moaning and begging him to bite him _harder?_ What the hell? Did anyone know how weird it was talking underwater? The sound vibrations were a bit misconstrued and sometimes things were misheard in the process, but he had _definitely_ heard the dude moan.

And so, he panicked! And by panicked, he didn’t mean he continued to bite or better yet, abandoned the kill and swim away. By _panicked_ , Chanyeol meant his dumbass carried his prey _back to the Surface World_ and saved his life. Because that made sense. He did foolish things when he was under pressure. And his life now sucked even more because of that.

But also, why didn’t the human seem injured when he strutted up to him and hit on him? The whole thing was just so confusing to think about because he remembered biting down and tasting flesh! And he obviously drank some of the human’s blood. But he remembered the human parading around on his leg like it wasn’t just munched on.

Chanyeol also vaguely remembered how the human had asked him to injure him some more (because he liked it?!!?!?!), how the human had assumed the status of his virginity (he was right, but still!!!), and how the human had called him cute (not dashing wtf????).

Was he cute? Was cute a compliment for humans? No, who cared if that was a compliment? Especially when it came from the mouth of a freak of a human who may have not even been human… because _oh yeah_ , humans around that strange man’s age didn’t have sweet blood. Human’s legs also didnt regenerate, last time he checked.

So, now, it wasn’t just a question of, _what the fuck did I bite into?,_ but _who the fuck did I bite into?_

Chanyeol cursed himself for being such an idiot in the first place, knowing deep down inside that the whole situation would come back to bite _him_ in the ass.

The day had already been long and unnecessarily eventful, but it felt like the main event was just getting started.

Jongdae knocked on the glass door, sharking Chanyeol form his thoughts.

“Hey, we’re starting soon. Get dressed, sharky.”

Chanyeol sighed and trudged back inside after his friend.

“What were you thinking about out there, anyway?” Jongdae asked.

“I think I met the “devil” the humans always speak of.”

Jongdae clutched his chest. “Hopefully, I can meet him next.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... so anyway dont unfollow me lmaooo


End file.
